Projekt: Blutige Lande/Persönliche Korrespondenzen
Dieser Beitrag enhält allerlei Tagebucheinträge und allerlei persönliche Dinge.... zum Projekt: Blutige Lande. Inhalt Auszug aus dem Tagebuch des Baldulf Reinblut * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Baldulf Reinblut * Zeitspanne: Rückblickend von der Ankunft der Verstärkung bis nach der Schlacht um Tarrens Mühle. Beim Licht! In letzter Zeit hat sich viel getan, sodass ich gar nicht dazu gekommen bin meine Gedanken nieder zu schreiben. Die Verstärkung ist endlich eingetroffen! Zu meiner Überraschung waren nicht nur die Ritter Sturmwinds und Truppen aus Westfall dabei sondern auch Nachtelfen. Eine positive Überraschung? Könnte man meinen. Mir oblag es eben diesen Kaldorei ihr Quartier zuzuweisen. Eine einfache Aufgabe könnte man meinen, da sie es bevorzugten im freien zu kampieren. Eine Offizierin dieser Truppe gab mir ihr Wort sie würde sich melden, wenn sie einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hätten. "Gut so..." dachte ich mir. Die Minuten des Wartens wurden länger... schließlich nach gut einer Stunde machte ich mich selbst auf die Suche. Als ich an den Lichtungen, zusammen mit Schwester Norenna, auf der Suche nach ihrem Lager war, endeckte ich zwei Soldaten der Division aus Westfall, welche scheinbar mit einer "Katze" der Nachtelfen "kommunizierten". Nicht nur, dass sie viel zu weit von Süderstade und den jeweiligen Lagern weg waren, nein, selbst auf meinen Hinweis sie sollen näher an Süderstade bleiben, stieß bei ihnen auf taube Ohren und erwiderten es mit Hohn. Die "Katze" stürmte davon, wollte an sich noch an meinen Umhang vergehen und verschwand. Auch die beiden Soldaten von Westfall gingen ihre Wege... aber weiter gen Norden. Wie können sie es nur wagen einfach die gesamte Truppe zu gefährden? Was wenn sie von einer Untotenpatroullie aufgegriffen werden? Was wenn sie gefoltert und unter Leid und Schmerz unsere Stärke, Position und Pläne bekannt geben? Ich hoffe, dass dies eine einmalige Ausnahme war. Könnte man meinen... Das Lager der Nachtelfen fand ich kurz darauf im Südosten Süderstades, nahe der Küste. Sie waren verwundert über meine Anwesenheit und wussten vorerst nicht warum ich eigentlich einen leicht säuerlichen Eindruck auf sie machte. Auf meine Erklärungen hin, dass sie wohl "vergessen" hatten Rückmeldung über die Position ihres Lagers zu geben, antworteten sie damit, dass sie bereits einen Boten entsendet haben, welcher mir die Position bekannt geben sollte. "Ein wenig zu spät..." mit einem Schulterzucken zog ich von dannen um wieder einigermaßen ruhiger zu werden. Verstärkung?! Das sollte die von uns allen erhoffte Verstärkung sein? Ich sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher schwarz... Am selben Tag, luden wir auch zu einem Referat über die "Strategien der Verlassenen" ein, ein Referat mit anschließender Diskussion wo Fragen gestellt werden können. Er wurde, meines Erachtens, von den meisten an- und aufgenommen. Jedoch Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel: Wenige Papierkügelchen flogen durch die Runde, Beleidigungen gegen die Kaldorei wurden ausgesprochen... Sah so etwa Disziplin aus? "Undiszipliniertes Pack von Viehdieben!" murmelte ich gen Schwester Aruca, welche meine Meinung mit einem Nicken bestätigte und wohl teilte. Doch dem Licht sei Dank konnten die Schwestern Norenna und Flaviana den Mangel an Disziplin als bald im Keim ersticken! "Das fängt ja schonmal gut an..." Die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag stimmte mich nicht sehr zuversichtlich. "Das Licht steh uns bei, denn sie können es scheinbar nicht..." Es kann nur besser werden. Am nächsten Tag schien das Licht uns Hold gewesen zu sein. Die Nachtelfen konnten einen Späher der Untoten gefangen nehmen, wahrscheinlich war es jener, den ich vor wenigen Tagen gesucht habe als mich ein Nachtwächter von Süderstade auf Bewegungen am Friedhof aufmerksam machte. Der Späher wurde im Kerker verhört. Mit welchem Ergebnis weiß ich nicht zu sagen... aber er wird sprechen, soviel ist klar. Es ist auch klar, dass ich mich wohl, zumindest was die Nachtelfen angeht, geirrt habe: So unnütz und disziplinlos scheinen sie gar nicht zu sein. Sonst wäre es ihnen wohl nicht möglich gewesen einen Späher des Feindes festzusetzen. Im Laufe des Tages wurde beschlossen mit dem Heer gen Tarrens Mühle zu ziehen und einen ersten Vergeltungsschlag durchzuführen. Ein Vergeltungsschlag für die Lebenden, all die ehrenhaften Streiter die ihr Leben für Lordaeron und die Menschheit liesen... jüngst der Bruder Aderan. Möge das Licht ihn aufnehmen! So zog ich mit dem Kommandanten der Infantrie, Sir Arken van Roth, gen Süderstade. Voller Stolz musterte ich auf dem Weg nach Tarrens Mühle die Einheit: Die Mehrheit der Streiter trug rot, es waren meine Brüder und Schwestern. Wir sollten nach dem Sturm der Kavallerie, unter dem Kommando von Sir Alleander von Staupitz, die zersprengten Überreste der Verlassenen niederringen. Als wir von Süden her angriffen, war die Schlacht bereits im vollen Gange! Das Klirren von Metall wurde nur von den Schlachtrufen und Kampfpredigten der Brüder und Schwestern übertönt. Ich verfiel in eine heilige Trance, jeder der nicht das Blut der Lebenden in sich trug, wurde Opfer meiner Klinge, vom Licht geführt, dem Glauben gestärkt! Hiebe donnerten auf mein Schild, Geschosse flogen an mir vorbei... Giftgranaten! "Sie ziehen ab! Lasst euch zurückfallen! Lasst euch nicht auf eine Verfolgung ein, sie decken ihren Rückzug mit ihrer verheerenden Seuche!" rief ich den Brüdern und Schwestern zu. So geschah es. Wir waren tatsächlich siegreich gewesen! Von Staupitz ordnete an die Häuser in Brand zu setzen, selbst die ehemalige Kirche welche schon lange kein Hort des Lichts mehr war, sollte brennen im reinigenden Feuer! Bruder Andrew von Baskerville führte unsere Truppe zur Kreuzzung, wir deckten den Abzug der anderen Truppe mit Schwester Norenna, dem neuen Zeloten Aurelian und anderen Auserwählten. Doch nichts wagte es sich uns entgegenzutreten. Also zogen wir zurück gen Süderstade, gestärkt in unserem Glauben und der Moral. Ohne die Unterstützung aus Sturmwind wäre unser Sieg wohl nicht so eindeutig ausgefallen. Wir sind nun keine einfache Truppe mehr, wir sind ein Heer im Dienste des Lichts, rechtschaffen und würdig große Taten wie jene geschlagene Schlacht in Tarrens Mühle zu vollbringen! Mögen die Verlassenen noch lange an diesem Schlag zu leiden haben! Mögen sie unsere weitere Vergeltung fürchten, sie werden ihr nicht entgehen! Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! Mârik Kira * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Ordensknappe Mârik Kira; Orden der Lichtläufer Der dunkle Nachthimmel färbte sich langsam in Erwartung eines neuen Tages zartrosa und schließlich als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Hügel des Vorgebirges kamen orange. Bis auf die wachhabenden schliefen noch die meisten Soldaten der Nachtwache. Marik saß auf der Spitze des Turms und sah in den Morgenhimmel, die kühle Luft einatment ließ er seinen Blick über die Hügel des Vorgebirges schweifen, sein Blick blieb an einem Reiter hängen der auf direktem Weg nach Süderstaade zu reiten schien. Ein Bote wie es scheint. Der Junge verfolgte den Reiter noch ein wenig und beschloss dann nach unten zu gehen um sich in seiner Felldecke zu wärmen. Viel war geschehen, viel zu viel um es auf einmal zu erfassen dachte er. Er schreckte plötzlich hoch als der Bote den er beobachtet hatte eintrat, schweigend trat er auf ihn zu, überreichte ihm eine Botschaft und ging wieder. Marik sah ihm nach, dann widmete er sich dem Brief, er trug ein Wachssiegel welches ihm fremd war. Er öffnete den Brief, las und spürte wie seine Knie nachgaben, Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter und troffen auf das Pergament. Der Junge sah sich um aber die Soldaten waren alle außer ihm und denen die noch schliefen, an der Turmspitze. Sekunden später war der Brief mit einem Stiefelmesser an den Tisch genagelt und der Junge im Morgengrauen verschwunden. Tagebuch des Executors Tend Ironmaw * Verfasst am: 6. Sep 2010 von Doktor Atoc Gunray; Champion von Haus Abaeir * Tagebuch des Executors Ironmaw, Verlust von Tarrens Mühle. Ich stand dicht an die Wand des Gasthauses gedrängt, mit dem Wächter der Ossuarien und einem Soldat, dessen Name mir nichtmehr einfallen wollte. Das Ablenkungsmanöver würde in Kürze erfolgen, dann würden wir unseren gefangenen Bruder retten können.Das Ganze musste schnell geschehen. Executor Xagol gab das Signal, und auf sein Kommando flogen Giftgas-Granaten auf die Straße von Süderstade. Menschen sprengten verwundert auseinander, Alarmrufe erschallten. Das, war unser Stichwort. Grimmig schlichen wir, unauffällig wie Schatten in das Gasthaus. Die Kehle eines zurückgebliebenen Wachmannes, wurde von einem meiner Wurfsterne zerfetzt, Ihm blieb keine Gelegenheit mehr einen Alarmruf von sich zu geben. Er starb, verdatternd und blutend wie ein Wasserfall. Der Gefangene stürmte uns entgegen, einer seiner Arme fehlte. Wir rannten, was das Zeug hielt, Verstohlenheit war nichtmehr länger von Nöten. Als wir ausser Reichweite waren, zog ich den Verletzten auf mein Ross, wir preschten Richtung Tarrens Mühle. Was ich gesehen habe, übertraf alles was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Die Invasoren hatten eine riesige Armee aufgestellt, sie hatten sogar die Kal'dorei aus Kalimdor für ihre Sache gewonnen. Ich spürte den Hass, der tief in meinem Inneren aufbrodelte. Diesen blinden, fehlgeleiteten Fanatiker, wollten Krieg. Einen Krieg, der Uns, die Verlassenen vom Angesicht Azeroth's fegen sollte. Abermals spürte ich Wut. Das, würde ich nicht zulassen. Wir hatten uns aufgeteilt. Tarrens Mühle, war nicht stark befestigt, wir hatten nurnoch wenige Truppen zur Verfügung. Wir würden uns im Schatten der Häuser verstecken und warten, bis ihre Soldaten in die Mitte des Platzes treten würde. Dann, würde die Falle zuschnappen. Wir würden so viel Schaden wie möglich anrichten, und uns zurückziehen. Sie kamen zuhauf. Sie waren viele, zu viele für uns. Ich gab den Befehl, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Ein Hagel aus Kugeln und Zaubern flog auf die Aggressoren. Doch das hielt sie nicht auf. Ich stemmte mich mit meinen Kriegern den Fluten der Kal'dorei und scharlachroten Fanatiker entgegen. Ich hörte das Rauschen in meinem Kopf. Das Flüstern der Schatten. ,, Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen, ihr fehlgeleiteten Blinden!"Erfüllt vom Zorn der Gerechtigkeit,vollführte ich eine wilde 360° Drehung, die gigantische Axt köpfte einen Frontmann der Roten, der Brustkorb eines Kal'dorei schäumte vor Blut, als die Klinge der Axt Ihn spaltete. Ich kam zur Besinnung, Executor Xagol rief den Rückzug aus, es wurden immer mehr. Ich sah Brüder und Schwestern neben mir fallen, wir kehrten den Scharlachroten im Schutz der uns entgegensegelnden Giftgas-Granaten den Rücken zu, und verließen Tarrens Mühle. Draussen angekommen, wurden die Verletzten notdürftig versorgt. Wir ritten durch den Pass des Alteracgebirges, im Galopp durch Andorhal. Als wir endlich in Brill ankamen, wusste ich was zutun ist. Es wurde Zeit, erneut Reiter mit unserer Hilfemeldung zu entsenden. Ein Sturm zieht auf. Der Krieg, steht abermals vor unserer Haustür. Auszug aus der Bauernzeitung der Felder des Hügellandes * Verfasst am: 7. Sep 2010 von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade; Scharlachrote Faust Kommandant Verprügelt Magistrat! Nach dem unser weiser Anführer Magistrat Uferbach die Würde unserer geliebten Stadt gerettet hat in dem er es ablehnte unser Rathaus als Leichenhalle missbrauchen zu lassen wurde er von einem Kommandanten der Armee auf übelste weise zusammen geschlagen vor den Augen seiner Ratherren. Die Rathsherren verweigerten uns aus Angst vor Vergeltungsangriffen bereits eine Stellungname zu dieser erschreckenden Ausübung von Gewallt gegenüber Zivlisten. Bis jetzt überlegt der geprügelte Magistrat noch ob er beschwerde bei den Vorgesetzten des Kommandanten einlegt über diese unsittliche Behandlung und Besetzung fremden Eigentums. Blattkäfer?! Bauer John klagt seid aufkeimen der Kämpfe zwischen Allianztruppen und Verlassenen vermehrt über Blattkäfer! Ist es nun ein böses Omen das dieser Krieg nicht im Sinne höherer mächte ist oder ist es lediglich Sabotage der Verlassenen welche unsere Ernte ruinieren wollen? Sollate auf Ihren Feldern ebenfalls Käfer erscheinen melden sie jenes umgehend der Magistratur! Aus dem Tagebuch von Baldulf Reinblut * Verfasst am: 8. Sep 2010 von Baldulf Reinblut Ein ganz "normaler" Tag in Süderstade ... Wie sehr ich mich freue, nun endlich wieder grüne, saftige Wiesen und lebende Wälder zu sehen. Die Ländereien von Tirisfal stimmten mich auf die Dauer depressiv und liesen auch Wut in mir hochkommen. Das ich mit diesen Gefühlen nicht alleine bin zeigte sich mir heute: Als ich meine Runden durch Süderstade zog, auf der Suche nach den anderen Brüdern und Schwestern, entdeckte ich den Bruder Ordensritter Duraton, Schwester Aruca, Schwester Cariador und ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Duraton schien äußerst "erregt" gewesen zu sein, da Schwester Aruca ihn zurückhalten musste. Es hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass er sich auf die mir Unbekannte stürzen wollte. Es stellte sich sogleich heraus, dass es sich dabei um die Schülerin von Schwester Cariador handelte. Ich fragte beiläufig was los sei, bekam zur Antwort, dass ich besser gehen sollte, das sie schon zurecht käme - jedenfalls war es das was mir Aruca nahe legen wollte. Bruder Duraton schien mich in seinem Zorn zuerst gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, jedoch als ich gehen wollte schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen und aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich wie er sich am Steg niederließ und sich Aruca zu ihm gesellte. Ich tat es ihnen gleich. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die Schwester am ganzen Körper durchnässt war - ich dachte mir noch, dass es wohl ein wenig frisch für ein Bad in der See sein müsste, jedoch wurde mir dann gesagt, dass sie sich dazu entschied, da die Schülerin Cariadors sie mittels Magie in Flammen setzte. Dies erschütterte mich zutiefst, wie kann sie nur so etwas zulassen?! Mir scheint, die Schwester Cariador hat ihre Schülerin wohl nicht unter Kontrolle. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich wohl recht behalten hatte, als sie sich dann abermals mit ihr duellieren musste um ihre Novizin "niederzuringen" und zu "besänftigen". Dem Licht sei Dank tauchte dann der Bruder Hochinquisitor auf um den weiteren "Konflikt" zu entschärfen. Ich kann mir denken, dass der Lordkommandant nicht sehr erfreut über das Geschehene ist wenn es ihm vom Bruder Ordensritter Duraton oder gar vom Hochinquisitor selbst berichtet wird. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich von den Geschehnissen nicht negativ beeinflussen lassen, komme was wolle! Ich bin hier um meinen Brüdern und Schwestern im Kampf und abseits davon beizustehen. Sollte jemand über die Stränge schlagen, so werde ich erst eingreifen wenn es mir befohlen wird, denn ich maße mir nicht an ein Urteil zu fällen ... Ein weiterer Auszug aus dem Tagebuch des Baldulf Reinblut * Verfasst am: 8. Sep 2010 von Baldulf Reinblut ... genau wie ich es letztens niedergeschrieben habe: Das Hügelland ist der perfekte Ort um sich von der Depression, welche von Tirisfal ausging, zu erholen. Die Situation mit der Schülerin gestern war wohl wirklich nur ein "Ausrutscher". Wir nutzen unsere Zeit hier um uns zu kurieren. Doch was dann? Selbst hier hat man das Gefühl sich nicht dem "Atem des Todes", der von Tarrens Mühle ausgeht, entziehen zu können. Späher der örtlichen Miliz berichten immer wieder von Bewegungen der Verlassenen - egal ob es nun Richtung Arathihochland, Silberwald oder Alterac geht. Sie scheinen etwas zu suchen? Die Verstärkungen vielleicht oder gar uns selbst? Man sollte ihnen den Gar aus machen! Sie haben schon genug Verwüstung mit den lordaeronschen Ländereien betrieben und wollen noch mehr... als könnten wir etwas dafür, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Sollen sie sich doch in die unwirtlichen Gebiete des Nordens ziehen und dort ihresgleichen suchen, doch dies sind Ländereien der Menschen gewesen und werden es auch weiterhin bleiben. Ich hoffe inständig, dass der Lordkommandant bald etwas befiehlt um die Moral der Untoten, insofern sie eine solche besitzen, zu brechen und Patroullien und Späher der Verlassenen aufzureiben. Was diese Bestien können, können wir auch! Obwohl unser Rückzug aus Tirisfal ein taktischer war, so haben sie auch ein taktisches Ziel erreicht: sie konnten uns aus dem Lager in Deathknell bzw. für eine Zeit aus Tirisfal vertreiben. Doch solange das Kloster steht, auf den Grundmauern des Glaubens und des Lichts, so wird es auch den Kreuzzug nach wie vor geben, von der Faust gar nicht zu sprechen! Solange wir atmen, stehen wir. Solange wir stehen kämpfen wir! Solange wir kämpfen, triumphieren wir! Keiner kann sich unserer Vergeltung entziehen - komme was wolle!!! *die letzte Zeile scheint mit viel Enthusiasmus und Ehrgeiz geschrieben zu sein, da die Schriftbreite um einiges höher ist als im vorhergeschriebenen* Heute führte mich der Lordkommandant zusammen mit dem Hochinquisitor und einem weiteren Soldaten namens Garevel zu einer Anhöhe. Wir erblickten eine Insel, welche zu sterben schien... Als ich es sah fiel mir ein, die Bevölkerung von Süderstade davon reden gehört zu haben. Angeblich sollen dort vor langer Zeit Hexer aktiv gewesen sein. Diese Insel wird von der örtlichen Bevölkerung gemieden wie vom Ketzer das Licht. Sonderbar wenn man bedenkt auf einer solchen Insel überleben zu können... Jedenfalls, so denke ich, wird der Bruder Lordkommandant kein Risiko eingehen, sollten wir mit den Übergriffen auf die Verlassenen starten - unser Rückzugspunkt hier in Süderstade wäre leicht zu überrennen sollten wir wieder in Tirifal sein. Ich zweifle ja nicht am Können der örtlichen Miliz aber gegen einen Hexerzirkel zu bestehen? Man sollte Zellen des Bösen, wie dies eines zu sein scheint, im Keim ersticken bevor sie zu einer Gefahr werden. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass es hierbei auch nur um Gewäsch handelt, dennoch muss man vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Ich denke, dass der Lordkommandant schon eine Idee hat wie wir mehr erfahren können... Zu den Geschehnissen des 1.Tages des 9ten Monats * Verfasst am: 8. Sep 2010 von Baldulf Reinblut * Baldulf Reinbluts Tagebucheintrag Heute bin ich zwiegespalten. Es ist als wüsste ich nicht wo ich stehe in dieser Welt, was ich tun kann um sie zu ändern, damit es ein besserer Ort für Verständnis und Vertrauen ist. Eigentlich hatte ich mich ja auf diese Messe gefreut, sie sollte uns Kraft geben, uns erstarken lassen in jeder Hinsicht... jedoch geschehen nicht immer nur die guten Dinge. Vorallem wenn man sie nicht erwartet. Der Lordkommandant wollte vor der Messe noch einige Formalitäten klären, was das Lehen und andere Dinge, welche im Süden verblieben sind, zu erläutern. Schwester Cariador, welche sich wirklich dafür empfohlen hatte, das Lehen zu verwalten und auch da sie die Möglichkeiten hat rasch zwischen Süderstade und Sturmwind zu reisen, sollte es bekommen. "Sollte" - es kam zu einem Fauxpas: Gerade als die Brüder Lordkommandant und Hochinquisitor ihr die Ehre erweisen wollten, sie aufklärten über die Wichtigkeit ihrer Position, schien sie sich, in meinen Augen, Fehl am Platze zu sehen. Sie wollte vollkommene Freiheit in ihren Entscheidungen, in den spontanen um genau zu sein. Ich dachte, mich täuschen meine Sinne was ich da vernahm: Sie wagte es tatsächlich in einer gewissen Art und Weise zu widersprechen. Sie entäuschte mich damit abermals... zuerst die Sache mit ihrer "Schülerin", nun das... ich verstehe das nicht. Ich fasste sie immer als "wahre" Schwester auf. Sie verlies die Versammlung auch gleich nach ihrer "Abdankung"... Zwar vernahm man akkustisch nichts, jedoch spürte man wie ein Raunen durch die Halle in Süderstade zog. Dies wird wohl noch ein Nachspiel haben. So wurde kurzerhand Schwester Nausicaä, welche auch die nötige Erfahung besitzt zur Verwalterin bestimmt, welche davon überrascht und dankend annahm. Auch mir wurde eine Ehre zu Teil. Ich wurde in den engeren Kreis des Ordens befördert. Voller Stolz bin ich nun, und bereit noch mehr zu geben, als ich es ohnehin schon vorhatte. Das dies schon alsbald der Fall sein würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Der offizielle Teil des Kommandanten war beendet und es folgte eine Messe die für wahr "Balsam auf unseren Seelen" war. Vor allem nach den vorangegangen Ereignissen. Ich spürte förmlich wie die Kraft in mich und meine Brüder und Schwestern, durch die Worte des Hochinquisitors, einschlug und unsere Kampfmoral erhöhte. Für manch einen war es dann aber doch zu viel, dazu später. Kurz nach dem Ende der Messe erschien eine "gezeichnete" Frau... gezeichnet von Leid und Pein. Ein vernarbtes Gesicht, ein krummer Gang... Jedoch war dieser krumme Gang, dermaßen von einer Aura des Stolzes und der Ehrfurcht begleitet, sodass man die "Hülle" übersah. Es stellte sich für mich heraus, dass es sich dabei um die Tochter des Kommandanten handelte. Ich wollte dem Familientreff nicht im Wege sein, so verließ ich die Hallen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen bemerkte ich auch die beiden Vertreter aus Lohenscheit welche auch auf dem Weg zum Kommandanten waren, womöglich eine Besprechung? Wie dem auch sei. Ich ging nach draußen wo mich ein aufgebrachter Bewohner, ein Fischer, erwartete. Er sprach wirr von "der Insel", von Hexerei, einem Nebel und der ewigen Verdammnis. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber er stürmte davon in sein Haus um sich dort zu verbarrikadieren. Ich ging zum Steg und blickte gen Westen... der Mann hatte Recht. Ein seltsamer Nebel war aufgezogen... Nebel welcher mich an Tirisfal erinnerte. "Der Lordkommandant muss dies erfahren!" So ging ich wieder zurück um es ihm zu berichten, doch dazu kam ich nicht: Die Späherin Chastity und Schwester Norenna hatten wohl eine "Meinungsverschiedenheit". Es ging um angebliche Pläne der Verstärkung, welche wohl von der Tochter des Kommandanten kundgetan wurden. Wie zwei tollwütige Tiere gingen sie aufeinander los, sodass ich gerade noch zwischen sie geraten konnte um beide zu beruhigen. Die Provokationen der beiden wurden von Mal zu Mal heftiger - was war denn auf einmal los? Hatten wir uns nicht alle Erholung ersehnt? Wir sollten unsere Energien für den Kampf sparen und uns nicht gegenseitig zerfleischen! Dem Licht sei Dank war der Hochinquisitor in der Nähe und konnte die Situation im letzten Moment entschärfen und ein Machtwort sprechen. Die Schwester und Chastity waren nicht wiederzuerkennen! Unglaublich was Worte für eine Macht haben: sowohl die Predigt des Hochinquisitors als auch nur "ein falsches Wort zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort"... Schlussendlich war der Lordkommandant nun frei für ein Gespräch. Als ich ihm davon berichtete was der Fischer mir sagte, war die Wiedersehensfreude seiner Tochter aus seinem Gesicht gewichen: Ich sollte die Sache in die Hand nehmen, mit zwei Gefährten sollte ich den Fall untersuchen. Meine Wahl war nicht sonderlich schwer: Schwester Norenna und Bruder Duraton konnten mit Sicherheit etwas "Abwechslung" gebrauchen. Ich denke, ihnen tut Süderstade nicht wirklich gut. Was sonst würde ihr Verhalten hier erklären? In Landen der größten Depression kommen sie bestens zurecht, in Süderstade genau gegenteilig... So zogen wir los. Als wir gen Westen zogen sahen wir schon die Nebelbänke, keine 5 Meilen von Süderstade entfernt. Ich entschied mich dazu, an der Küste entlang zu marschieren um das Risiko des Verlusts der Orientierung zu vermeiden - mit Erfolg! Nach einem eher tapsigen Marsch, erreichten wir die Stelle, wo ich tags zuvor mit dem Lordkommandanten war - Die Insel war nur umrisshaft zu erkennen... absolut keine Chance irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Es herrschte Totenstille: keine Krabbe oder gar ein Murloc war zu hören, geschweige denn zu sehen. Also machten wir uns auf den Rückweg. Seltsames war hier am Werk... Sollten unsere Befürchtungen wahr werden, dass dort ein Hexerzirkel, nach wie vor, aktiv ist?! Der Bericht fiel knapp aus. Dennoch wollte der Lordkommandant nichts verschreien und wir sollten den "Nebel" im Auge behalten, da andererseits eine Mission, welche der Bruder Lordkommandant im Sinn hatte, gefährdet sei. So soll es also sein! Ich werde mich morgen früh wieder dorthin aufmachen... Amothana Greifenschwinge * Verfasst am: 10. Sep 2010 von Amothana Greifenschwinge Amothana stand auf einem kleinen Balkon einer der Wohnhäuser in dem sie untergekommen war. Ihr Blick schweifte ziellos über die Tristesse des Silberwalds, trotz der Verheerung war dieses Land nicht tot, in der Ferne heulte ein Wolf, das Konzert unzähliger Frösche vom Wind herangetragen erfüllte die Luft. Die Klerikerin war noch nie hier gewesen, alles schien ihr so fremd, unvertraut und die Bedrohung der Horde war greifbar. Unvermittelt fiel ihr Blick auf das Rathaus, indem sich das Lazarett befand, jemand in der Rüstung der königlichen Truppen trug gerade eine Wanne hinaus und schüttete, vom Blut Verletzter rot gefärbtes, Wasser über die niedrige Mauer. Unvermittelt fröstelte die junge Frau. Sie hatte kaum etwas von dem Ausfall gegen ihre Stellung hier mitbekommen. Die Kämpfe trugen sich vor der Stadt zu, noch. Die Moral war gut, die Truppen zahlreich und stark, die Bevölkerung wohlwollend, insbesondere ihrem Orden gegenüber. Man entsann sich früherer Taten und vergalt es nun, in dem man sie willkommen hieß, auch wenn man sich bewusst war, das sie den Schatten der Horde mit sich brachten. Amothana konnte nicht anders als tiefe Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Dann jedoch überschattete Sorge ihre Gedanken. Nur wenige Worte hatte sie mit den Anwohnern sprechen können, mehr zufällig hatte sie erfahren, dass ihre Schwester erst vor wenigen Wochen von hier aus aufgebrochen war, auf dem Wege zu ihr, doch hatte die Kutsche die Grenze zum Silberwald nie erreicht, war zerstört aufgefunden worden. Von Ekatherin, der ältesten Tochter des Hauses, keine Spur. Sie konnte nur hoffen und beten, das sie es doch noch mit zu einer Siedlung geschafft hatte… Noch eine ganze Weile stand sie da, regungslos in die Nacht hineinlauschend. Kategorie:Projekt: Blutige Lande